


Pretty Baby

by Minxie



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: KINK: BDSM Scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is Adam's pretty baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Baby

**Author's Note:**

> **Prereaders:** silendescant and sulwen  
>  **Warnings:** Consensual use of whips and chains.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a work of _fiction_ using names and faces associated with actual trufax people. I do not know these people in any way, shape, or form outside of what they show the public. I just use them for my amusement. Cause I'm a freak like that. *smirk*

A crack breaks through the air a second before the heat of the whip lances across his shoulder, fifth out of a promised ten. Bright, hungry pain explodes just beneath Tommy's skin, radiating out and through him, warm and cold in turns, rippling and growing, extending until it rolls, goes from a curse-worthy hurt into the perfect high.

He shudders, his body breaking out with a sweat, and, head dropping forward, Tommy goes lax, letting the heavy cuffs and lengths of chain hold him against the cross.

Endorphins are a wonderful thing.

"That's it," Adam murmurs, raking a hand over the skin of Tommy's back, blunt nails scoring across the raised welts blooming in hues of pink and dark red against the pale peach skin. "So good for me."

A moan rips its way out of Tommy, starts low in his gut, growing and growing and growing until it bursts out unbidden.

"Yeah, pretty baby," Adam whispers. "Let me hear you."

Another soft noise escapes Tommy. Because the words, spoken soft and tender and full of respect and love are completely at odds with heavy way Adam brandishes a whip, the way he pushes and pushes and pushes until Tommy's walls crumble and the aloof facade he gives the world is laying in tatters at his feet.

Tommy shifts minutely, rocks his weight from one foot to the other and then back again, gasping as the plug buried in his ass, thick and hard and so goddamn filling, rubs his insides. It's a tease of Adam's dick, of the dark promise Adam made when he seated the unyielding metal in Tommy's ass. Squeezing his eyes shut, Tommy hisses a garbled, barely recognizable, "Fuck."

"Eventually." The single word is laced with amusement.

The sound of the whip, flicking through the air and then skating back across the floor, draws another tremble from Tommy's body, a heady combination of feelings manifesting the only way they can. Anticipation and fear and need tumbling in Tommy's very core, colliding and warring with the arousal and the trust and the want.

"Ready yourself, pretty baby."

Pretty baby. Like this, when he's stripped of everything and at his most vulnerable, he's Adam's pretty baby. When his skin is slick with the salty flavor of sweat and his face is tracked with tears, when there is nothing left for him to hide behind. Here, and only here, he's pretty baby.

The sound of the whip rends the air and the length of it lays down another mark. Tommy loses time, drifts in the empty space and static of white noise between each strike just taking and taking and taking. He always takes what Adam will give him, soaks it up and locks it away. Holds onto it until, days later, it leeches out completely and they have to start again.

He startles when Adam steps in close, pushing his bare chest against Tommy's back, holding him in tight against the lacquered finish of the cross. The plug is pulled unceremoniously from his ass, replaced with the warm slide of Adam's cock before Tommy can even register, much less voice, a complaint.

"Oh," he murmurs, gone to the point that there is nothing but this. Nothing but Adam – and the weight of him pulling against Tommy's tender back – and the crazy words he's whispering – _mine_ and _good_ and _take it, take me_ – and the feel, the complete _rightness_ of Adam's dick stretching him wide. "Oh, oh, oh."

He follows the dance of thrust and retreat until he's whimpering, releasing a constant whine that overlays the sound of skin slapping against skin and Adam's breathy grunts. He's begging, a wordless plea for it to end or for it to go on forever or for Adam to please, Jesus, fuck, please, just let him come.

The wide span of Adam's hand wraps around Tommy's dick and, with a hummed _Now, boy_ , Tommy shatters.

Humping into Tommy's ass one more time, Adam stills, murmuring, "Such a pretty baby."

/porn


End file.
